What Goes Bump In The Night
by HarvestMoonForever101
Summary: This is a short Shadamy horror, that I made about a week ago. I meant to upload it sooner, but have been busy. If you have any construction criticism then feel free to review it or PM me. Also if you have any ideas for a new Shadamy fanfiction I could write feel free to tell me, because I have no idea what to write.


**What Goes Bump In The Night**

Amy and Shadow are dating, and are going to his cabin. But have to drive through a forest to get to it, and have lost their way...

Amy stares out the car's window, and sees that it is getting dark. She turns to her boyfriend, Shadow. His eyes are fixed on the road.

"Um...Shady are we almost there?" She asked, and her voice quivered. He glanced over at her, as he tried to hide his worry.

"I...yeah...yeah we're almsot there..." He said, but she heard the hesitation in his tone.

They drove around for about another hour, when the car suddenly broke down. Shadow opened the hood, and a wave of smoke blew into his face. He coughed, and waved the smoke away from his face. Amy sat in the car as he checked to see what the problem is with the car, and she was becoming very worried. Shadow opened her door, and she looked up at him.

"We have to walk, the car isn't gonna be able to be fixed." He says, and she nods. She picks up her backpack, and Shadow gets his.

They walk around the wood for a while and it seems like it is getting darker. It seemed to get extremly quiet, so Shadow decided to try to start a conversation with Amy.

"Hey, have you ever seen...?" But he stops when he looks behind him, and his eyes widen. Amy was gone, and he started to panic. "Amy!? Amy where are you!?" He yelled, but his only answer was silence. He heard a scream in the distance, _her scream! _"I'm coming Amy!" He yelled and ran in the direction the scream came from, he saw something running towards him. It was Amy, she ran into his arms. She was trembling, and he assumed it was from something scaring her. He hugged her, and she was sniffling. "What happened?" He asked, and she wimpered.

"I-I was following you, but I went the wrong way and got lost. Then I heard something in the bushes, and i-it growled at me. It charged after me, so I ran away." Amy explained, and Shadow hushed her.

"Its alright, I won't let anything hurt you." He whispers to her, and she looks up at him. She kisses his lips lightly, but one kiss turns into two. And soon enough Amy is pressed against a tree by Shadow. His hand travels down her stomach, and to her skirt. He slips his hand up it, and touchs her. She moans quietly, and he smirks. He kneels down, and pulls her panties off. He lifts up her skirt, and she looks down at him. He leans down, and licks her. She moans loudly, and her hands fly to his hair. He smirks, but continues to lick her. Her legs end up on his shoulders, and he stands back up. He presses her to the tree, while still licking her. She sees something coming out of the bushs behind Shadow, and she screamed. Shadow pulled back, and look up at her. She pointed, and he looked back.

It looked like a human, but Shadow could tell that it wasn't. He pulled her down, and stood between her and the creature. It stalked closer, and Shadow could only think about getting Amy to safety.

"Amy, run away and don't look back." He demands, and she looks at him.

"But Shadow-"

"Just go, I need you to be safe!" He interupts her. She nods, then runs away. As she is running she hears her boyfriend's screams of agony, and her eyes fill with tears. She makes it to town, and a family takes her in.

**Two years later**

About a year ago Amy started her search for the creature that killed her boyfriend, but hasn't found it until today...

Amy walks through the woods, and holds her head up high. She smells blood, and frowns. She runs towards the smell, and finds a little girl. She has a scratch on her arm, and the creature is stalking towards her. Amy pulls out her gun, and shoots it. The bullet grazes its arm, and draws a little blood. Then she shoots again, and it hits it right between its eyes.

"I'm not letting you take anymore lives." She snarled, as she stared at it lifeless body. She walks over to the little girl, and kneels down next to her. "Are you alright?" She asked, and the girl shook her head.

"DADDY!" The girl screamed, and there was a loud rustle. Amy turned, and gasped.

"S-Shadow?" She whispered, and he smirked. He saw the dead creature and frowned, then looked up at Amy. He run up to her and snapped her neck with one swift move. He picks up the little girl, and she wimpers. They walk over to the dead creature, and a tear slides down the girls face.

"Don't worry, mommy will be better soon." He says, and pours a red liquid down the creatures throat. "Very soon." He says and gives her a grin that shows his large fangs.

**What did you think? Review please!**


End file.
